


You Found Me

by Dulinneth



Series: Love and Family in Pegasus [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, Wraith/ Human Relationship, change of heart, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike never died in Vegas?  What if while heading back to his motel for the night he happened upon something that would change his life forever?</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved?

“AH!” His hand gripped my throat as I struggled against him. His rank breath choking me as his free hand traveled up under my shirt.

“Why are you struggling baby? You’ll like this, they all do.” His voice was hoarse as he groped me harshly. My feeble attempts to get away going unnoticed by him as he smiled at me.

“Let go!” I cried, trying to call for help, but then the world spun and my head hit the brick wall behind me hard.

“Oh no, I think I’m going to keep you around for a long time.” I felt the fear in me spike tenfold as he shoved his hand into my pants.

“AH!” I cried as his fingers invaded my body. I could feel the tears reopening and my body began to shake as pain coursed like a wave through me. “Please! Stop!” His harsh laughter as he continued to defile me with his fingers rang out and I started to lose hope that no one was going to come to my rescue. “AH!”

“Scream again and I’ll smack you harder.” His voice had suddenly gone from drunken slurring to cold and I felt a shiver travel up my back before he pushed me harder against the rough surface, jostling old wounds that were once again reopening. My back cried out and I felt it become wet with blood. Tears started to fall and I closed my eyes as he began to tear my clothes, ripping the front of my shirt open before he moved to pull down my pants. “ARGH!!!”

My eyes snapped open as the weight of the man vanished and his cries rang through the deserted alley. Looking around bewildered, I saw a form huddled over the now still form of my attacker just behind a dumpster. He wore a long black coat with black pants and black heavy boots. His skin was pale and his hair white.

Slowly he stood, turning to take one look at me with his hard blue eyes before he turned and started to walk away. I wanted to call out to him but at the same time, I did not think I could speak without bursting into tears. I wanted to follow him as well, yet terror screamed in my heart. He had just killed my attacker and left me be. That was when I paused, the terror within my chest fleeing immediately as I ran my thought once more.

‘He had just killed my attacker and left me be.’ Suddenly I found myself following him, my pace as quick as I could move hoping to catch up to him. The slight turning of his head told me he knew I was following him and just as quickly as I started walking after him, he turned and roared at me. I paused looking at him. His features were strong, a white goatee adorning his chin. Black gloves now covered his hands and I could see he wore a large black bracelet with spikes. Something told me his favorite color was black.

As I studied him, he turned and started to walk away once more and again I followed. A minute passed and he reached the end before he took off fast as lightening to the left, down another. I rushed to catch up to him, just seeing the tail of his coat disappear down another. My body started to ache but I pushed myself to find him, my heart crying for him to please just wait. Six deserted alleys later and I had lost him. My lungs hurt from their exhaustion and the blood from my back was beginning to seep into the front of my shirt.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to collapse, but I could not. Instead, I stared at the empty alley, numbness slowly filling my heart. The wind burst through and I felt a deep shiver travel down my spine, the blood was coagulating and quickly cooling. Winter was here and I had nothing else, I would freeze and be considered a dead prostitute among the many found every year in Las Vegas. No one would know I was a runaway from a very hostile cousin. No one would know and no one would care.

“Why do you follow me woman?” I turned quickly, my savior behind me. His voice sounded layered, deep and menacing. He growled as I looked at him, his eyes watching me coldly. I wanted to say because you saved me and I have nowhere else to turn. I wanted to ask for his help, but the words died in my throat. All I could do was look at him. “I will ask you once more so your slow mind can understand. Why do you follow me?” His voice grew agitated but the fear never returned. I was tired, I was cold and my jacket was nowhere near thick enough to keep the wind from reaching through to my blood soaked back. Finally, I managed to speak.

“please.” My voice was soft, so little energy left to do anything much less speak. His stare remained, but a smirk came to his face. Before I knew it, his hands had zipped up my jacket and ran through my hair. He was straightening me up.

“Come.” His hand was upon my arm, pulling me behind him. His stride was long and I struggled to keep up but soon we were upon the streets, mostly abandoned due to the late hour, but the police patrolled still and as we rounded a corner, I quickly wrenched my arm from his grasp. He froze his eyes darkening in anger before I took his arm back, wrapping it in my arms and holding it close to my chest. I entwined our hands and he hesitantly grasped it. Resting my head upon his shoulder, I smiled slightly as we continued to walk, the police only giving us a miniscule glance with a “Be careful you two” following behind.

“Thank you officer.” We continued on in silence and I let him lead me. Surprisingly, he did not wrench his own arm free once we were past the officers but instead he aloud it and I was grateful because I could feel my strength fading fast. But I had to continue, I had to stay awake. The night was still long.

Twenty minutes later, we reached his residence. It appeared he was one of the many tourists who frequented Vegas. It was a rundown motel, along the outskirts of the main part of the city but still, it would be a roof and I would be grateful. His arm pulled from mine and I let him go slowly, my hands grasping my upper arms as I tried to keep the warmth he had provided me with for just a few moments longer. The sound of a lock clicking and a door opening greeted my ears and soon his hand upon my back was shoving me into the room quickly before the door shut and locked. I quickly moved out of his way as he turned and walked passed me. His ever present scowl staring at me as he sat upon the unkempt bed.

The table was littered with strange devices and made the room glow almost blue. The shades and curtains were drawn and as I looked back just a little, he had not only drawn the lock and bolt but also placed a chair in front of the door as well.

“Come here.” I was quickly drawn from my thoughts by his voice. It sounded almost inhuman and I began to wonder for the first time who this person really was. But even still, I could not bring myself to fear him. He was the first and only person I knew in my life who had actually cared enough to protect me in some way no matter how short it was.

Hesitantly, I walked towards him, my arms still around me. Man it was cold. Once I was within reaching distance of him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was kneeling in front of him. I could not help the gasp nor the flinch at his touch as he brought his face close. The brief spark of fear in me made me ashamed. He was not him. He was far from my cousin. Unlike him, this man had protected me.

“You are scared. You should be. Now, tell me. Why did you follow me?” I looked down as he stared at me. What was I supposed to say? My voice was frozen and I did not dare try to struggle against him less my bruised body put me in a worse position than I already was. “Answer me.”

“please.” It was the only thing I could think of. The scowl upon his face quickly turned into a snarl as he grasped my arm and hauled me up. He dragged me to the bathroom, throwing me into the room before he grasped the knob.

“You reek of filth. Shower, Now!” He slammed the door and I stood frozen in my spot.

‘What have I done?’ My thoughts were frantic and quickly I stripped from my clothes. I wanted to cry when the hot water licked my skin, but I held it back, eagerly taking this chance to cleanse myself properly for the first time in weeks.   Standing for a minute, I watched as the water bled red, quickly being swallowed by the drain before it turned clear. Looking around, I found the necessities and using as little as possible, I washed myself quickly, fearing to anger him further.

A few minutes passed before I shut off the water, the cold air instantly biting at my skin as I reached for one of the clean towels sitting above the toilet. Drying myself as best I could without jarring my bruised body more, I wrapped the towel around me before I opened the curtain. Looking down, I frowned. What was I going to wear? He said I reeked, well that was mostly because I had been wearing the same clothes for a few weeks. Did he really want me to put them on again? Besides, they were torn and wet.   Sighing, I turned. The only way I would find out was to ask him. Gathering what little courage remained within me for the night; I grasped the handle and opened the door.

 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wraith turned as he heard the woman gasp. Her eyes were looking at him with shock and fear written clearly upon them and he turned, stalking towards her quickly. His eyes watched as she backed further into the bathroom, trying to put distance between them. But, the man was fast and quickly he had her pushed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her.

She looked up into his yellow cat like eyes, before they trailed over his other features. Blue-gray skin, dark veins giving it definition, slits along his nose and sharp translucent teeth. He watched her, his grin growing larger as the smell of her fear permeated the air. His eyes ghosted her skin and the small white towel that she clung desperately to her body.

Looking down he could glimpse her hip peaking out as the wall pulled the towel. Deciding to have a little more fun, he lifted his hand and ran a finger down her face. She flinched having nowhere to go but down and she did not disappoint him as she sunk a little along the wall, her towel pulling up more to reveal her nest of dark curls that resided at her core. Chuckling, the wraith looked back up at her face. Moving closer, he let his breath run over her skin, delighting in the shiver that tore through her.

“Do you fear me?” his voice was menacing as he spoke and he watched the emotions that played over her face as she thought of his question. Waiting in anticipation for the yes he was sure would come.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Do you fear me?”

‘Do I fear him?’ I did not know. My mind screamed yes, but my heart screamed no. He was an alien, with a predator like quality about him. Yes, he scared me.

‘But he saved you, when no else has ever bothered to even look your way. He is the only one who has ever cared enough, the only one.’ I felt my body cease its shaking, the fear draining away once more with my moment of clarity.

“No.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“No.” The wraith looked at her, stunned by her answer.

“No?” He grasped her face, keeping her eyes trained upon him. “That is a mistake.” Using his other hand, he ripped the towel from her body, a pained gasp escaping her lips before he forced his knee in between her thighs. The look of utter terror and resignation that dawned on her face delighted him and he pressed his body closer to hers, running his hand up and down the supple skin and along her curves.

Her body began to shake as he trailed his hand down, cupping her sex in his hand before he plunged his fingers in to feel her heat. She released a strangled yelp, tears flowing freely down her face as he drove them viciously into her wet cavern. She must have wanted it if she was this wet already.

“Look, you’re so wet.” His voice was taunting as he raised his fingers, expecting to see them dripping with her juice, but was surprised instead to see them covered with blood. He pulled back, watching as she crumbled to the floor, his eyes taking in the streaks of blood that now painted the wall.

Grasping her arm, he turned her over, his eyes widening as he saw the multitude of whip marks that adorned her skin. Blood was falling freely and quickly, running down her body and beginning to pool on the floor.   Taking her into his arms, he placed her within the shower, turning it on to wash away the blood. “Stay until I tell you otherwise.” She did not acknowledge him and he was not expecting her to, before he turned and began to clean up. The towels would need to be burned later so people would not come questioning and ruin his plans.

Looking back, he grabbed a fresh towel and ripped open the shower. She was still kneeling in the shower as he had left her. Shutting off the water before picking her up, he pulled her limp body to him and sat upon the toilet lid, drying her somewhat. Grasping her chin once more, he turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were empty and she did not resist him. “Stand.” Setting her upon her feet, she did as he asked, her legs shaking with the energy it was taking from her. Grasping her hips, he turned her so her back was to him, before he ripped away the towel, exposing her naked body once more to his eyes.

Carefully, his eyes roamed her back, taking in each mark that decorated her skin. From the multitude of scars that littered her body, she had been abused for quite a bit by that man. Of course, this mattered little to him. Scared humans were the best meal, but he wanted more from her. He had saved her and she had followed him. To say that his surprise was huge was an understatement.

Raising a hand to touch her back, he watched her shiver before she placed her hands against her lower stomach. Trailing down her body, his eyes watched as blood trickled from between her legs, but he knew it wasn’t the blood of a female in heat. This was something different. Grasping the back of her neck, he pushed her forward, his other hand coming around her hips, keeping them in place. “Grasp the sink.” Slowly, she did as told, her body shaking now from fear as he spread her legs with his feet, exposing her to him.

“please…don’t..” Her voice came out shaky as his hand trailed softly down her back, letting his enzyme leak out onto her skin. She gasped as it took effect, her skin becoming pleasantly warm as the wounds began to mend. Gently he trailed over her hip before running his fingers up her inner thigh, making her body shake as he drew closer to her center.

“Relax.” That was all the warning he gave her before two of his fingers plunged into her core pulling a pained yelp from her mouth as she fell, letting her upper chest and shoulders rest upon the sink. His grip upon her hip was firm, holding her in place as she tried to move forward away from him, but he continued, his fingers moving about quickly becoming soaked in blood. “You are torn in three places.” He stated removing them before he placed his feeding slit against her entrance. She cried out as the enzyme slicked her core before he coated his fingers in it and pushed them back in. “Relax.”

“Stop…please…” Her legs began to shake more as the warm sensation took over her womanhood making her walls slicker. He continued, rubbing the enzyme into her, feeling the tears begin to close. As the minutes passed, she began to moan softly, his grip upon her hip loosening slightly as he watched her body tremble as his fingers continued to stroke her. “ss…stop.” Her voice came out panting slightly as she gripped the sink tightly, her body trembling in his hands. “pl…please.” Her words turned to moans and he smirked, leaning forward to place kisses upon her back.

“You sound delicious.” His voice was husky as he felt his member harden. “Shall I take you as mine?” He felt her body tense beneath his lips and he studied her. He could smell the sudden fear that welled up in her and slowly his fingers ceased their movement before he pulled out and stood up. Grabbing her around the waist, he carried her into the bedroom, throwing her upon the mattress and wrinkled covers. She whimpered as her back cried slightly before he crawled atop her, his body easily prying open her legs and sliding between them. He didn’t wait a second before he released his member and thrust deep into her body.

“AH!” Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths and his eyes watched as he held still, her heat deliciously wrapped around him.

“If you do not relax then it will hurt.” His voice was a soft rumble as he listened to her high-pitched gasps, her lungs struggling to breathe in her panic. Gently, he ran his face along her neck, making his chest vibrate in calming rhythms. “Relax.”

“It hurts.” Her voice sobbed as he lifted his head, his hand running over her cheek.

“Relax. It will get better, I promise.” Slowly he started to move, watching as her eyes widened and her back arched into him. His pace continued, slow and gentle as he watched her struggle gently beneath him. Her energy was giving out and soon she lay limp in his arms. He quickened his pace, a smirk gracing his lips as she moaned softly, her head turning baring her neck to him. “There. Moan now.” His head dipped as he placed kisses along her neck, listening as she moaned once more, her hands tightening within the sheets as he brought her closer to her climax.

Minutes passed and her body continued to respond to him as his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, holding her close to him. “Come for me.” he whispered, placing another kiss along her neck and he smirked when her back arched violently against him, her walls clamping around him and her mouth open in a silent scream as he buried his teeth within her neck. His smirk ever present as he felt her body go completely limp within his grasp. Slowly, he pulled from her and stood from the bed. His eyes taking in her figure before he pulled the covers over her body and returned to his work. There was much to do and now he had to add her into the equation. Yes, he wasn’t going to let this one go anytime soon.


	2. You are Beneath Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and the woman find themselves adjusting to their new situations.

Chapter 2

It was morning when the woman woke. She was slow to move her limbs, the night’s activities catching up to her, leaving her body sore and tired.

“You’re awake.” Turning, her eyes widened as she took in the man, no alien, standing before her. Memories of the previous night sprang to the surface and she gasped, backing away from him upon the bed. The wraith smirked, moving to kneel upon the bed before he grasped her ankle and pulled her beneath him. Her breathing quickened and his smirk grew, as he smelled the fear that started to permeate the air.

Raising his hand, he petted her hair, running it slowly down her face to her chest where his hand cupped one of her breasts, delighting in the gasp that rose from her throat. “Stop.” She whispered as he parted her legs, running his fingers up her inner thighs. Leaning his head down, the wraith captured her lips, smirking when she gasped, her chest rising to push against his. Pulling back, his eyes stared into hers that were wide with surprise.

“Why would I stop when you taste so delicious.”

“AH!” He slid into her body easily, his rhythm slow and gentle as she withered beneath him. “stop.”

“Shh. Relax and give in. I’m not even hurting you.”

“please.” Gently he brushed away her tears.

“Relax your body. Let it come.”

“Whatever, I did. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The wraith paused, looking down at her confused.

“Whatever you did? Do you think this is punishment?” He felt the anger welling up inside him as it slowly began to click into place. The whip marks, the tearing, her pleading. It all made sense now that this was much more than just the male from last night.

“please…stop.” Fear filled the air and he began to growl, noticing her tense even more beneath him. While he was a wraith and he did enjoy the taste of fear for a meal, the sound of a willing and pleased female beneath him was more preferable to one that screamed and struggled to get away from him. It was the way of all wraith, save queens but they were few and far between and very few males ever were chosen to mate with one.

While an adult wraith would never tell an adolescent this fact, they soon learned quickly. All wraith males had at some point or another raped a human female. The female was generally their first worshiper and they learned just as quickly how unsatisfying it was. The true trick lay in being rough at the beginning and switching to comforting, getting them used to their presence and showing them what it could truly be like. Only then would they find a satisfying experience and hopefully a willing partner for a long time to come.

Pulling himself from her body, the wraith sat up watching her. “Tell me. Who are you and where did you come from?” Slowly, she sat up, her hand reaching shakily for the sheet that she pulled towards herself. Stuttering, she kept her head down as she grasped it to her tightly.

“My name is…is…I don’t know. I’m so used to being called whore or bitch. I don’t remember what my name is.” Wiping away her tears, she continued. “I..I come from…a town two hours from here. I…ran away from my cousin. Since my parents died, I had no one else to go to. He…he was nice at first and then he changed. He began to beat me and then he started raping me. He decided that I needed to earn my keep even though I did all of the chores around the house and soon he started to sell me to his friends and any others that came calling.” Her tears began to come harder now and she wiped at them fiercely, trying to ignore the intense stare that the alien was giving her. “After four years, I finally made a break for it. He got drunk enough that I was able to get out the door and I ran. I ran and kept running. That was little more than two weeks ago. Then…then you saved me and I…it…”

“It what?” he asked staring at her, taking her chin in his and tilting it up so she was looking him in the eye.

“It…it was the first time anyone ever cared enough to save me. I didn’t want to let you go, not yet and…and…I still don’t.” Her voice was nothing more but a whisper as she confessed to him. Even after he had raped her, even after he had forced himself upon her, she had followed him. She had chosen this path and he had been far gentler with her than anyone else she could ever remember. Sniffling, she wiped more tears from her face as he smirked and leaned closer to her.

“I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon either.” Claiming her lips once more, he listened to her frightened gasp as she tried to move away from him. “Do not fear. I shall not harm you, but you must do as I say without complaint. Understand?” Looking away from him, she sniffled once more.

“What if I do not?” her voice was hesitant as she spoke.

“Then I will just have to teach you your place.”

“My place?”

“That you are beneath me.” Her sharp intake of breath caught his interest and her thoughts quickly floated through his head.

‘Enslaved once more.’ She choked on her sobs, fear taking hold of her yet again before he pulled her to him, keeping her trapped as she tried to push away from him. Even though she didn’t want to lose her savior, the fear that he easily instilled within her was suffocating.

“You are not enslaved. But you must know that I am a very dangerous being. I kill to live, I feed off of human essence and I am trying to contact my brothers to alert them to this planet. It shall become our new feeding ground, thousands of us able to feed without worrying about devastating the population for a long time. You shall be mine and in that title shall be protection but only if you listen to me. Understand?” Slowly she nodded her head. Her eyes remaining downward as he released her from his grip. “Now, you can start by turning around. Bare your back to me.”

“but…”

“Listen to me, now!” Slowly, she turned, letting the sheet fall as she did so, her head lowered, body shaking as she wiped away fresh tears. Gently he trailed his hand over her back, noting that all of the marks had closed over with the help of his enzyme and were well on their way to being fully healed. “Get on your hands and knees.” Quickly, his hands darted out grasping her wrist as she tried to bolt from him before he held both of them behind her back. “Must I teach you now?” His voice was agitated as he forced her down over one of his propped up knees. Her breathing was harsh as she panicked and swiftly he pushed in two of his fingers listening as it hitched in her throat.

She struggled against him, his hold firm as he moved his fingers about, whimpers filling the room as she tried not to cry out. “Does this hurt?” he asked watching her body’s reaction to him. She flinched at his words, her body shaking as he continued his exploration. Suddenly she cried out as a large smack rang through the room. Her bottom stung as the red handprint stood out glaringly against her white skin. “Answer me. Does this hurt?” Nodding her head quickly he made his movements gentler as he returned to exploring. Pushing deeper he felt yet another tear that had gone unnoticed and then another.

Releasing her wrists, he pushed her onto her back. She looked at him fearfully before his hands grasped her ankles and hoisted her legs over her head leaving her open to his gaze. Her skin flushed as she turned her head, looking away before he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Spreading her nether lips, he ran his feeding hand over her once before he let his enzyme drip into her cavern. The gasp that followed making him smirk as he watched her hands clench as the enzyme began to take effect. After a minute, a soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her watery eyes, turning her face to look at him. “Does it feel good?” his voice was soft and husky as he ran a finger over her slit enjoying the shiver of pleasure that ran through her.

Looking down, he could see her sex glisten, as she grew wetter and wetter. The enzyme’s warm sensation was driving her body crazy and he could see the start of her climax approaching as she began to moan more, her body shaking against him. Dipping his head, he inhaled her scent, letting his hot breath caress her womanhood adding to the pleasure. Another moan escaped her lips before it turned into a muffled cry as he ran his tongue along her. She was close and leisurely he dipped his tongue inside before he held her close to him as her body shook, waves of pleasure emanating from her as he continued to enjoy her nectar, licking up all that he could.

When he had finished, he righted her, holding her close to his chest as she hesitantly placed her hands upon his shoulders. She was limp and tired and slowly he laid them down. The next game of poker would not be for another two days so there was no reason for him to worry about leaving the hotel for the day. However, he would need to acquire some clothes for her and food if she was to stay with him, but he would think on that later. Instead, he concentrated on the even, slow breaths that greeted his ears as she succumbed to slumber. Turning to let her lay upon the bed, huddled against his chest he pulled up the covers and followed her, his arms wrapped possessively about her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The woman slowly awoke to the feeling of warmth. A constant thumping filled her ears and gently she felt her upper body rise and fall. Raising her head hesitantly, she looked at the face of the sleeping wraith. His eyes were shut in slumber and his face was as relaxed as it could be she guessed, still managing to look menacing.

Sighing, she turned her head back laying it once more upon his chest before she felt his arms tighten around her. From the lighting behind the blackout curtains, she could tell it was not very late in the day, in fact, looking at the clock she found sitting haphazardly on the floor it was only 9:30 in the morning. Sighing once more, she snuggled her head against his chest. Not wanting to admit it, but his presence was comforting and placing her hand across his stomach, she pulled herself closer to him, whimpering slightly when his arms tightened once more.

Minutes passed and soon she found herself drifting off when a hand started to run through her hair. Looking up, she saw golden cat like eyes staring back at her and tiredly she rested her chin upon his chest. They did not speak, just stared at one another as he continued to run his hand through her hair, watching as she leaned into the touch. His thoughts concluded that this was probably the first non-threatening touch she had felt in a very long time.

“Are you hungry?” his words startled her from their companionable silence and slowly she nodded her head somewhat hesitantly, her body tensing as though she was waiting for a strike. Her thoughts drifted to him clear as a bell and he was surprised she had been able to chase him the way she had in her condition when it had been almost a week since she had last eaten, even longer than that since she had had a proper meal.

Sitting up, he watched amused as she let her upper half fall to his lap instead of sitting up herself. He could feel the fatigue wearing on her but if she wanted to eat something and get clothes then she would need to get up. “mm.” tiredly, she rubbed her face against his lap, jumping as his hand came to rest upon her head.

“If you wish to eat then you are going to need to get up.”

“I do not have anything to wear. It is all blood stained and tattered.” Her voice was soft as she spoke and standing from the bed, he proceeded to ready himself to leave the hotel room. Silently she watched him, her eyes transfixed by the protrusions from his back. When he was finished and dressed, he turned from her and headed towards the door.

“Do not leave this room. If I find you have gone, I will hunt you down. Understood?” His voice was stern as he spoke to her and slowly, she nodded her head before he opened the door and left. She sat there upon the bed for a minute, silently watching the door for any sign that he would return, before she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around she grimaced at the state of the room. It was absolutely filthy.

‘I guess I should probably put myself to use.’ Standing slowly on unsteady legs, she pulled the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her. Moving about the room she tossed things she was sure were trash and placed others she was not so sure into a pile. Tidying the couch and table along with making the bed in “fresh” sheets she found in the closet, she then moved on to the dresser. She placed his makeup and prosthetic cases neatly while she gathered what she thought to be dirty laundry and tossing it into the bathroom. She wiped down the surfaces with a semi clean piece of her once used to be shirt before she looked around and smiled at the mostly tidy room. She did not dare touch his machinery unsure that if she did he would become angry with her and that was the last thing she wanted.

Entering the bathroom, she quickly tossed her rags into the trashcan, using the piece of cloth to wipe down the rest of it before she turned her attention to the dirty laundry. It would not be the first time she had to do laundry without a washing machine and finding the free bar of soap lying upon the floor, she opened it and quickly worked a lather. Scrubbing his clothes and rinsing them, she threw them over the shower curtain rods, making sure they would dry before she turned to her own reflection. She looked a mess. Her hair lay haphazard and matted while her body looked pasty from the dry sweat that still clung to her skin. Looking at the curtain rod, she moved a few things around before she dropped the sheet and stepped into the hot water, quickly washing and drying herself before once more she wrapped the sheet around her.

Looking around she spotted a small comb and hastily she picked it up, moving to sit upon the bed before she started on her hair. It took her a while, but eventually she had it lying flat against her back, drying slowly as time passed. Looking up and seeing nothing else she could do, she lay down upon the bed, her eyes trained upon the door. Quickly she felt her fatigue catching up with her and yawning she closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door opened to reveal the disguised wraith carrying several bags within his hands. He quickly shut the door and barred it before he turned and eyed the room. His surprise was evident to see it in a much cleaner state than when he had left and immediately his eyes traveled to the culprit lying fast asleep upon the bed.

Setting down the bags he walked over and gently stroked her hair, noticing that it too was nicer than when he left before he shook her. “Wake up.” Slowly she came too, her movements slow and sluggish as she looked around trying to remember where she was. “Here.” Not giving her time to come to, he tossed the bags, save one which he placed on the table, upon the bed and turned towards the dresser where he froze once again. Smirking, he moved to undo everything he had done so he would be more comfortable as he half watched her look through the bags, surprise clearly etched upon her face. “Change into one of those and then eat your food.”

Looking up she turned her eyes towards the table and he could see the eager greed to inhale the food fill her eyes. But she looked away just as quickly, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt she quickly tossed them on not caring that he was watching her before she moved to the table and sat. Looking up at him hesitantly, she slowly opened the bag and pulled the Styrofoam package from within. Opening it, she inhaled deeply the savory scent that assaulted her nose from the chicken sandwich and fries that greeted her. Ketchup lay in two small containers along the side and a pickle slice was also added. She wanted nothing more than to dig in, but she froze her hand in midair. Turning, she looked at his back unsure of whether or not this was some sort of test. What if she was not meant to eat it? What if he could survive off of human sustenance as well and it was meant for himself? Silently she stared at the floor, unsure of what to say or do when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

“I cannot survive off of human sustenance. All it would give me is but a moment’s pleasure. Now eat before it gets cold.” Needing no further encouragement she picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth. The sigh of bliss that left her mouth going unnoticed by her as she tried the sandwich. Silently, the wraith watched as he continued removing his disguise, inwardly frowning when he saw her put it down and close the lid after only a few bites. “Why have you stopped?” his voice was stern as he approached her.

“I…I am full. I cannot eat anymore.” The scent of fear began to fill the room and he sighed knowing she was telling the truth.

“Place it in the cooler.” Speaking, he pointed towards the refrigerator and silently she did as told before turning and sitting upon the bed. She looked at the other clothes while he continued before she placed them along the wall next to the bathroom. All was quiet as she watched him in turn, her eyes adverting with a blush every time he caught her. “Do you find me repulsive?” His voice was full of sarcasm as he spoke knowing that her answer was no.

Shaking her head vehemently, she looked down at her hands. “I find repulsiveness in my cousin and his friends. Not in you, not until you show me otherwise.”

‘Smart woman.’ He thought, removing the last prosthetic before he moved to the bathroom, noting once more with surprise that she had gone far beyond his expectations. His clothes lay drying upon the shower rod and he smirked, turning on the tap and standing beneath the water’s spray.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this!


	3. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Spike finds it harder and harder to think of the woman as beneath him still. Is he having a change of heart and can she become something more to him?

“Come here.” Looking up from where she sat at the end of the bed, the woman slowly stood and walked towards him. Grasping her arm as she drew near he pulled her over his lap, her legs straddling him. Claiming her lips, he kissed her as his hands started to trail down her body and under her shirt, a whimper tearing from her lips as she pushed feebly against his chest. “Do not fight me.”

“I don’t want this.”

“You are mine and I will take you if I wish, whether you are willing or not.” Voice a growl as he spoke, he pulled her closer to him, his hands groping her flesh roughly while she continued to push away from him.

“No!”

“Do you not remember what I said! I will care for you and in return you are to give your obedience. Your body belongs to me!”

“No it doesn’t! It’s mine!!” Growling he roughly shoved her away from him, watching as she landed upon her back on the bed before he crawled over her. She struggled weakly against him, her strength nothing against his as he flipped her over and raised her hips, watching as the large shirt she was wearing for bed, fell and exposed her naked bottom. He hadn’t bothered to buy her lingerie and freeing his member he quickly shoved himself inside her, moving with gentle but firm strokes to let her know that he wouldn’t harm her but that her disobedience would not be tolerated.

Keeping her pinned beneath him, he watched as she fisted her hands into the sheets, her face buried in a pillow as she muffled her sobs and shook. Minutes passed this way and the wraith began to grow frustrated. She wasn’t calming down, her body wasn’t responding and after a few tries to stroke her body to life, he finally pulled from her harshly and walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake before the sound of the shower starting filled the room.

Not wasting a minute, the woman scrambled towards the farthest corner from the bathroom and curled up beside the door, her eyes wandering longingly over the piece keeping her from her freedom. She didn’t dare touch it though, knowing that if she did than she would be homeless and defenseless. At least here she had food and shelter but all of those simple comforts were quickly turning into a prison for her as she battled between staying and running, his words still echoing in her head. Sighing the woman curled in on herself tighter before she closed her eyes and let exhaustion overcome her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘mmm…soft.’ Opening her eyes quickly, the woman sat up in a rush as she realized she was upon the bed. The door to the motel room was wide open and the alien was standing in it staring at her. Locking eyes, he quickly entered and shut the door before he walked over to her and held out a bag.

“Get dressed and eat.” Looking at the bag that he had set beside her, she slowly opened it and peered inside. It was a ham and cheese omelet with two pieces of toast and picking up the plastic fork it had come with she quickly devoured it. Over the past week since she had come with him, he had been getting her back into a regular eating schedule, giving her five meals a day to help her gain weight and gain back her appetite. It was a bit of a shock to her at first but she didn’t fight it, enjoying the meals even though it took her most of the week to be able to finish one meal.

Once she was done and dressed, she took notice of what he was doing and sitting quietly on the bed she watched as he quickly and efficiently packed up his equipment and took it outside. When he came back, he looked at her and spoke. “Pack your things, we’re leaving.”

“You’re…taking me with you?” Voice filled with disbelief, she stared at him as he growled and walked over to her.

“You are mine. You will go where I go. Just because we had a disagreement a few hours ago doesn’t mean I am going to leave you behind. Now do as I say and pack your things.” Nodding her head, she quickly grabbed the few bags he had given her full of clothes, albeit ill-fitting clothes, and pulled on a large black jacket along with her shoes. Moving to stand beside the door she watched as he went about and rubbed down the place removing her fingerprints as she had noticed early on that he didn’t have any before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and into the open world for the first time in a week. Heading towards a beat up truck, she crawled into the passenger’s side as he took the drivers before they pulled out and into the night. Still tired, she yawned and cuddled close to her door, laying her head against the window before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Wait here.”

“Where else would I go.” Growling at her mumbled, sarcastic, response, the wraith closed the door to his truck and walked into a rundown building about twenty feet away. They had driven about two hours and the morning sky was still dark. A testament to how early they had left. By the woman’s calculations it couldn’t be earlier than four, four thirty in the morning and sighing she closed her eyes again, wanting to just go back to sleep.

“So here’s where you’ve been hiding!” Gasping as the door to her side of the truck was roughly pulled open, the woman found herself upon the ground, her wrist crying out in tremendous pain as a loud snap echoed. Trying to regain her bearings, she looked up horrified when a hand entangled itself within her hair and pulled her head back roughly so she could stare in utter terror at her cousin. “Do you have any idea how much money you have cost me?!” Slapping her hard across her face, the woman cried out softly before her cousin pulled her up by her hair and started dragging her towards a car parked ten feet away. Trying to get away from him, she looked desperately towards the rundown building, hoping to see her rescuer but he was nowhere in sight and shaking horribly in fear, the woman started to cry as her cousin opened the back door and tried to push her in. When she refused he pulled her close, his vile breath caressing her face. “Get. In. The. Car! You’re going to be very busy for the next couple months upon your hands and knees in order to make up all the money you’ve lost me. I’ve cared for you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve fed you, your body belongs to me!!! Now get in the car! I’ve already got some clients lined up and they even agreed to give me a thousand more so they could take out their aggression. I hope you’re ready to scream, because that’s all you’ll be doing from now on got it?!” Raising his hand to strike her once more in order to drive his point home, her cousin froze when a strong grip wrapped around his wrist.

“Got it!” Flying backwards as a fist collided with his jaw, the woman found herself in the arms of her rescuer as he pried her cousin’s hand from her hair before they watched him collapse in an unconscious heap. Holding her close to him, the alien purred soothingly, deep in his chest as he ran his hand through her ruffled hair, trying to ease her shaking as she cried against his chest in relief. “Shh. I’m here. Shh.”

“Please…don’t let him…take me!”

“Shh. He’s not going to lay another finger on you. Can you stand on your own?” Inhaling deeply, she nodded her head before she took a step back to show him that she could before he nodded his head and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Good. I want you to go back to the truck and get in. I’m going to take care of your cousin and then we will go.”

“ok.” Walking slowly to the truck, the woman didn’t look behind her when her rescuer knelt over her cousin. Not even a flinch when his scream pierced the night before it turned into a muffled gurgle and died. Just peering ahead, she kept her eyes trained on what was in front of her, only minutely noticing her rescuer climb into the driver’s seat before they pulled out and into the early morning night.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wraith was silent, his eyes darting to his companion every few minutes. Her cheeks were tear stained and her head was bowed. Once in a while she would sniffle or whimper, her right arm cradled close to her body. After the first hour had passed he deemed it safe enough to pull over and when he did, he noticed her tense immediately, her eyes darting about. They were in the middle of nowhere, and utterly alone.

“Come here.” Keeping his voice gentle so she wouldn’t startle, he gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her towards him, noticing that her left hand landed upon his chest in a small attempt to keep him at bay. “Shh. Let me see your wrist.” Taking it gently in his hands, he felt around assessing the wound, taking note of every sound and sharp inhale of breath she took. After a minute, he sighed in relief. It was only dislocated. Grabbing one of her dirty shirts, he quickly ripped it up into strips, the whole time her body pressed against his, her forehead resting on his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her. She was in a small state of shock and he had turned on the heat to help keep her warm. “Your wrist is dislocated, so I’m going to put it back in place. I want you to bury your head in my shoulder, if you need to you may scream. It will help alleviate the pain somewhat.”

“ok.” Pressing against him even more, the woman buried her face into his neck, a slight shiver running through him from the pleasurable feeling of her hot breath against one of his only weak spots.

“Deep breaths.” Grasping her arm and hand firmly, he listened to her inhale deeply and exhale slowly. Waiting until the fourth repeat of this rhythm he pulled hard and swiftly, moving his left hand to grasp her wrist and hold it firmly while the other wrapped about her back as she screamed in pain, a fresh set of tears falling upon his neck. After a few minutes she had calmed down and now her head rested against his chest, watching as he wrapped her wrist carefully and tightly. “Is it too tight?” he asked gently.

“no.” Voice small, she leaned heavily against him, still exhausted beyond belief after everything.

“Do not fret that you are so tired. You’ve only been sleeping in one hour increments. Let me look at your face and then I want you go back to sleep while I drive.” Doing as she was told, she let him look. Flinching when he growled softly and ran his hand over her bruised cheek. When he was done, he let her go and watched as she moved towards the car door once more, using it to lean against as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. After a minute he leaned over her and got into one of the bag she had packed. Pulling out a small blanket he had taken from the motel, he gently draped it over her before he pulled the truck back onto the road and headed towards the city once more, his mind set on a different pace for him and his companion. “Time to find a fool.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Ow.” Sitting up slowly the woman inhaled deeply when the world about her spun.

“Don’t get up.” Looking up she found her rescuer walking towards her with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand. “Take these and then go back to sleep.” Shaking her head, she looked about their new room, her eyes widening as she realized that this wasn’t a crappy motel but a nice luxurious hotel.

“Wh…where the hell are we?!” Completely freaking out now, the woman looked about furiously, her eyes taking in everything.

“We are in a hotel.” said her rescuer to which she replied, her voice angry.

“No shit! I thought you were laying low? This isn’t exactly it! What if you get caught?!” Freezing, she bowed her head and tensed, her sudden bought of anger fading quickly as he grasped her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

“I have been busy. While you slept, I won a far better mode of transportation and moved everything to it. Then I brought us here and with a little “convincing” I was able to get the front desk man to take cash only instead of requiring the normal credit card. I figured that you would appreciate the new accommodations.”

“But…it’s so expensive…and…”

“Do not worry about money. I have been here for a total of six of your months. I have won more than two million of your currency. Money is the least of our worries. I told you I would take care of you and I am going to hold true to that. The only thing I ask in return is…” pausing when he saw her tense even more, the wraith sighed as her thoughts drifted towards him easily.

‘The only thing he asks in return is for my body.’ Yes, he wanted to lay with her, he wanted to place himself between her legs and bury his length deep within her but he wouldn’t. During the drive he had had time to think. Contacting his brothers was proving harder than he thought, not to mention he wasn’t sure whether or not the hive had survived. He knew that there were a few others upon the planet, most within the city. He also knew that the people after him had one of his own on their side as well and he was helping track them down. Every day they crept closer and closer to him and it was starting to take its toll.

He wanted someone to connect to so badly, he wanted to be with his brothers, he wanted someone and at the moment she was the only one available to him. Sure he had been furious with her after their fight about his right to take her willingly or not, but after her cousin and hearing every word he had said, every word that he himself had said to her as well only a few hours previous, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to force her anymore. She was damaged, she was scared, she was alone and so was he. They both needed someone so why not? Shaking his head, the wraith grasped her chin making up his mind.

“All I ask in return, is for you not to leave me. I will care for you and all I ask for is your trust. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish, I will not be your cousin. Do you understand?” Dumbly nodding her head, the woman looked about the room once more before she stared back at him her confusion leaving her dazed. Seeing his chance, he handed her the pills and told her to take them which she did immediately before he started to push her down into the comfort of the large king sized bed. “Go to sleep.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Spike.” Turning from looking out the window of their hotel room, Spike looked towards the large king sized bed and the woman who sat waiting upon it. It had been a month since her cousin had tried to reclaim her and slowly their trust in the other had grown immensely, beginning with giving each other names. He had kept his word, never forcing her to do anything she did not want and in return she gave her obedience and loyalty. He had asked her to lay with him of course, many times over the past month but every time she told him no, testing him to see if he would remain true. “Are you coming to bed soon?” her voice was soft, tired.

“No Faina. I’m going to shower first. Do not wait up for me.” Nodding her head, she watched as he walked past the bed and into the large bathroom before he shut the door. Still lost in his thoughts, Spike stripped and climbed into the shower. The past month had been hectic. He had found one of the others, questioned him about the hive and now he knew that the few here were indeed the last. The hive had been destroyed and without a hive in orbit they couldn’t send a signal strong enough to the Pegasus galaxy in order to tell others of this glorious hunting ground.

He also knew that the wraith on the government’s side had seen him. He had been hiding in the shadows when one of his other brothers had been caught and while he was being put in the car, the wraith had looked about and they had connected eyes. For a second he was worried he would try to come after him, but the wraith only looked at him before he too crawled into the car and left. He would have to be very careful from now on. They knew how he looked and every day they were drawing closer to his location. Sure they switched hotels randomly, from every week to every few days and Spike had been contemplating on whether or not he wanted to set up Faina with everything she would need in case he was caught. As much as he hated to state it, she had become dear to him and he didn’t want anything to happen to her.

Sighing as he let the water rush over his back, Spike thought to the first time he had realized his desires for Faina travelled far beyond just a master and his pet. He had given her money and sent her out to gather whatever it was her heart desired. She had simply nodded her head, taken the money and left, returning only two hours later much to his surprise.

_“You’re back so soon?” asked Spike as he watched Faina enter with three bags in her hands. She nodded her head and walked towards him, placing the remainder which was more than seven eighths of what he had given her, into his hands. Frowning slightly at this, Spike eyed her bags before he spoke. “Let me see what you have bought Faina.” Walking towards the bed, Faina laid out her purchases and watched as Spike stepped beside her and went over it._

_Five nice shirts of various blues, greens and purples along with five pairs of jeans and a black skirt. He also noticed that she had purchased five sets of lingerie, obviously hating that he had been having her go commando for a while. Amongst the extras was a pale blue knitted sweater jacket that reached to the back of her knees but only ended at her mid thighs in front, along with a dark grey button up jacket to keep out the cold air of the winter months._

_“Why didn’t you buy more clothes Faina?” he asked turning towards her._

_“I…we’re constantly moving. What’s the point of having so many clothes? They’ll only make packing up longer.” Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Spike cupped her cheek and caressed it._

_“Thank you for your thoughtfulness Faina, but I said I would take care of you and I intend to start with making sure you have a proper wardrobe.” Turning his head back to the bed, Spike picked up the Shampoo, Conditioner and Bodywash bottles she had purchased, noticing their small size even though he had seen larger ones the few times he had been in a store himself. Popping their lids, he inhaled their scents and nodded his head in acceptance when a gentle fragrance filled his sensor slits. It was pleasing and reading the label he made a mental note that in the future if he needed to, honey and milk was the desired perfume for her body versus the other nauseating scents he had inhaled from other humans here. A brush along with a toothbrush and toothpaste, completed everything she had bought and his frown deepened. “Faina. I want you to go back out and buy just as many clothes as you did. I also want you to pick out some entertainment items for when I am gone so you do not stare out the window the entire time watching for me. The day is still young, so you have plenty of time and grab yourself something to eat on your way back understood?”_

_Not giving her a choice, Spike handed her back the wad of money and pushed her in the direction of the door. Her planted feet though bespoke of something more than just her reluctance to spend the money. Pausing after she finally tripped from trying to keep her feet planted, Spike wrapped his arm about her waist and held her still as she regained her balance._

_“What is wrong Faina?”_

_“I…I don’t want to go out alone. My cousin’s friends frequent this city and…but I don’t want you to get caught either!” So that was it. She was afraid they would find her and take her against her will as her cousin had tried to do and with him in the hotel there would be no rescue this time. Looking out the window, Spike eyed the busy city. It was daytime which meant it was very unlikely that the government and their wraith were out hunting since they knew their eyes were sensitive to light, especially on a day like this. But there was always a chance and in his life, Spike knew that if one wanted to live, than one needed to take chances and he had returned very early this morning and was planning to venture out yet again that night so he already had his cover on._

_“It is getting cold out, put on your new sweater and we’ll go.” Opening her mouth in surprise, Faina quickly recovered before she did as told and put on her sweater, fastening the buttons in front before she watched Spike place on his leather jacket, gloves and sunglasses. “Come.” Following him out the door, the two took the elevator before venturing out into the city and towards one of the many shops._

_Following behind as she looked about at the various clothes, Spike couldn’t stop himself from eyeing the various nighties for nighttime and venturing away from her, he idly looked through them before he picked out two. A light blue full lace nightie that would end just past her butt and a full black lace nightie that would end at her hips. If he couldn’t take her than he would at least enjoy the view._

_“Spike.” Turning his head, Spike looked at Faina before he raised a fake eyebrow. She was holding up a black button up dress shirt that was way too big for her and placing it against him, she smiled before she hung it over her shoulder._

_“We’re not shopping for me Faina.” he said growling slightly._

_“I know, but you could do with some new clothes as well. Yours are starting to get tattered. Come on, the dress shirts are over here.” Pulling him along, he obligingly let her do as she liked, noticing a content smile on her lips for the first time since her cousin had tried to reclaim her.   In the end, she had fulfilled his requirements for herself and picked out six new outfits for him as well. A stop at a book store just down the street, Spike was very pleased when a light lit in her eyes and she immediately picked out three of her favorite series. The Vampire Chronicles, Harry Potter and all of J.R.R. Tolkein’s works that they had in stock. In the end, they had so many bags that they had called for a cab and taken it to the hotel, before he decided to try on his new clothes and took her up to the hotel’s restaurant, enjoying the setting of the sun as they ate their dinner in peace._

Shaking his head, Spike came out of his thoughts as he felt something brush up against his chest and looking down his eyes widened as he saw Faina standing before him naked, her back blocking the hot spray of the shower water.

“Faina, what are you doing?” he asked half confused and half with desire. This was the first time he had seen her naked in a month.

“Do you love me?” The question threw him for a loop and Spike merely answered her by tilting his head.

“What?”

“Do you love me? I want to know.” Staring into her eyes, Spike could see that this was important to her, she wasn’t trying to take him for a ride. Slowly, he wrapped his arms about her, pulling her flush against his body as he kept eye contact with her.

“Faina.” he started quietly. “I am sorry, but I do not know what love is. Amongst my people it is considered a weakness, therefore we do not indulge in it.” The small light in her eyes died a little and she lowered her head before he grasped her chin and lifted it once more. “But if you would explain it, maybe I can answer you truthfully.” Silence filled the room for a minute before she opened her mouth.

“Love…love is where you find you can’t live without the other person. You want to constantly be beside them, be part of their life, protect them and care for them. Share everything that you have and never betray them. Love is sharing the most intimate parts of yourself with another of whom you trust implicitly.” Blinking his eyes, Spike let his mind run over her words again and again. For years he had thought love was something foolish and weak, but the way she described it, love was something far more precious and serious in nature. It was being able to have someone to confide in and stand beside you no matter what. It was finding the courage to face danger for that special person as he had seen many people do during cullings in his long life and up until now he had never understood it until she had explained it to him in such simple terms. Yes, the definition of love was simple, but beneath that it was so much more complicated. Shaking his head after a second, Spike pulled her closer and lowered his head until his forehead touched hers.

“If you put it that way Faina, then yes, I love you.” Faina inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as a few tears slipped past. This confused him and he feared that he had said the wrong thing but when he inhaled her scent and the undeniable fragrance of her happiness, he relaxed and leaned to kiss her cheek. “I have found that over the past month, you have become dear to me. You have had many chances to run away from me, expose me, steal from me, but you have remained faithful and even caring to make sure that you weren’t the only one being cared for. I had been neglecting myself and you changed that. For that, I am grateful and I have decided that tomorrow we are going out. Even though it will keep us in one place, I want to purchase a house. That way should something happen to me, than you will be provided for.”

“But…nothing’s going to happen to you. Don’t even say something like that.”

“If, Faina, if. I want you to be prepared in case something happens. Then at least I will know that you will be safe and sound.” Grudgingly nodding her head, Faina rested her head against his chest as he continued to hold her. A month, a month and she had found and received more than she could ever have hoped for. She would be set for the rest of her life no matter what happened and she would just have to keep her fingers crossed that nothing happened.

“I want to go to bed.” Nodding his head, Spike shut off the water before they stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. Quickly drying off, they ventured into the bedroom, before Faina turned and wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him down so she could take his lips. “I promised myself when I ran away that I would never lie with another if they did not love me.”

“I love you Faina.”

“Than show me.” Gently moving her back until her legs hit the bed, Spike lowered her onto the soft surface before he claimed her lips and started to travel down her body. Spreading her legs he kneeled before the bed and grasped her hips before he kissed up her inner thigh and traveled to her core, drawing mewls and gasps of pleasure as he drove her over the edge. “Spike, please.” Moving back up her body, he entered her gently and started his pace, their lips crashing together in chaste kisses as they slowly climbed to the edge of oblivion before crashing over the edge, Spike’s teeth embedded in her shoulder as he claimed her, not as his pet, not as his worshiper, but as his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this story!


	4. Like I'm Letting You Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is making sure Faina has everything she could ever need and want. The entire time though, he's hiding what awaits in the near future. Fortunately for him, Faina's not letting him go that easily.

“What are you wearing?” Looking at Faina, he spread his arms in a ‘what?’ fashion.

“What I normally wear.” he replied. Sighing, she shook her head, before she walked over to the closet and pulled out his one pair of slacks she had convinced him to buy and a nice dark blue button up dress shirt.

“You are not going out looking like that. Not if we are going to look at and buy a house. The more normal you look, the less the sales person will think about you and the less you’ll have to change when you mess with their mind.”

“And why would I need to mess with their mind?” asked Spike as he reluctantly followed her order. Who knew that being mated to him for a week would give her a little more back bone with him.

“Because you can’t buy a house without a lot of paperwork and credit. Therefore, if you want to pay cash right off the bat, you will need to screw with them.”

‘Damn humans.’ thought Spike angrily. Why do they need so much information to simply purchase a house? He didn’t understand it and inwardly he was thankful that she was coming with him. It had been a while since he had eaten last and if he wasn’t careful there was no telling on whether or not the sales person would go missing. “There. Now how do I look?” he asked as he presented himself for her inspection. Sunglasses on and his hair still in a shamble, Faina looked him over before she walked back to the closet and pulled out something else. Coming over to him, she removed his bikers’ gloves, much to his chagrin before she placed on another pair. They were made of black silk and gave his hands a much more refined approach, perfect for the outfit he was wearing at the moment.

“If they ask, you can simply say you are a bit of a germaphobe.”

“What is a germaphobe?”

“Someone who has a fear of germs. It’s a phobia. Like I’m an arachnophobe. I can’t stand spiders. They scare the crap out of me!” This made Spike laugh and wrapping an arm about her, he kissed her softly before he grabbed his suitcase of money and told her to put on her sweater jacket.

“Spiders huh? I’ll have to remember that.”

“You’re not going to use it against me are you?”

“No, as long as you behave.” Opening her mouth to protest, he silenced her with another kiss before he steered her towards the door and out. “Come, we need to make our appointment.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Now tell me. What qualities are you looking for in your house and a price range?” Sitting in comfortable chairs beside each other, Faina and Spike looked at the sales woman. She was getting on in her years, her visage that of a kind mother. She wore a beige pants suit and her hair up with a slight touch of makeup and she had everything ready for them to begin the process. Having told Spike about a price range on their way to the office, he had an answer ready.

“I am willing to pay upwards of a million. So long as everything she desires is met.”

“Alright, that is a good price point to have. Las Vegas can be a bit expensive depending on what you are looking for. Do you have any ideas what you would like in a house?”

“Um, well I have been thinking and my husband and I like our privacy. So no place too close to neighbors or if there is no other option, a place with a tall fence around it. Um, two bedrooms and two bathrooms are a must. A nice updated kitchen and a garden in the back yard if those are included in housing details. Um wish items, I would like a fireplace somewhere in there and French doors that lead out to the backyard.”

“Anything else?”

“Um…I don’t know if they are done as such around here but another wish item would be a stone house. I think those are absolutely gorgeous.” Nodding her head, the sales lady wrote everything down before she moved to her computer.

“Give me a second to put in everything and I will pull up some listings that are pretty close to what you want. Then we can take my car and go have a look.”

“Oh um, I forgot another important detail.”

“Yes?”

“Must be move in ready. We’re so busy, we won’t have time to renovate for a while.”

“Move in ready. Can do. Give me a second here. Quick question, would you guys be open to a condo?”

“Um, only if it is high off the ground and in a semi secluded location.”

“Understood. Ok, I have five places for you guys to look at and if none of them are to your liking, we can try again later on in the week. How does that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful.” Having let Faina do all the talking, Spike was glad when they moved outside and to her car. He wasn’t comfortable being out in the open but if it meant securing a place where Faina would have all the protection and items she needed, than he would be more than happy to go out.

As they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Spike kept his eyes open and curled his hands into fists when he saw the government officials and their wraith out on the hunt in the middle of the day. The wraith turned and they met eyes as the car passed and inhaling deeply, he silently sent a message to the wraith for a little more time. That he wasn’t trying to contact his brothers any longer but that he needed a little more time. The only thing he got in return was a stern answer.

‘Soon brother. Soon.’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“OH I’m beat!!” said Faina as she fell back onto their new king sized bed. It had been quite the day. After a week of signing papers and messing with the realtor’s mind, Spike had purchased a nice four bedroom, two story house that was secluded with a large garden in the back. It had cost a pretty penny, but even Spike had to admit that the house was perfect for his and Faina’s needs. She would be well cared for in the future and the furniture he and his mate had picked out would last a long time. Of course, he wasn’t worried about money, he had been gambling quite a bit and had managed to easily quadruple his winnings again and again until he was sure there was more than enough for her to live out the rest of her life in luxury.

Walking towards the bed where his mate lay stretching, Spike leaned over her and ran his hand across her stomach. “You are tired? If I recall correctly, it was I who did most of the heavy lifting. All you did was point and tell me where to place everything.”

“It’s not easy to decide where everything will be. Everything has to be right or else the energy of the room will be destroyed and you’ll get no rest within them.”

“Energy of the room huh? How about we test out your theory. If the energy is good, you should be able to go at least three rounds with me then.” Closing that gap between them, Spike began to rip the clothes from her body, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed to him.

“SPIKE! Oh..oh…don’t stop…”

“Who knew…that beneath…all the filth…and grime…lay a…lust driven minx.”

“Have you been watching television again? Oh…!”

“Don’t like minx?”

“NO! I…oh…I am…ah!” Gasping as his hard shaft entered her body, Faina wrapped her arms about him and pulled him close as he teased her with slow thrusts.

“You are what minx? Tell me.”

“YOUR MATE!!! AH!!!” Crying out as he sped up his speed greatly, Spike crashed his lips against Faina’s as he thrust into her with abandon. He loved this new side of his mate, glad that there was more to her than the timid, broken woman he had met little less than two months ago, their shared need for companionship and comfort driving them close quickly.

Kissing down his mate’s throat, Spike sunk his fangs into her neck as she cried out in pleasure, her nails raking down his naked back along his raised spine, which only made his thrusts harder and faster into her, pleased when her cries escalated to near deafening heights as she crashed over the edge into her release. Holding her body close as she came around him, Spike growled out his release as he slammed into her body, emptying his seed into her willing womb.

“Spike.” Holding him close as she ran her hand through his hair, Faina sighed in bliss as he buried his head into her shoulder and purred contently.

“Why are you crying love?” Raising his head, Spike looked down at his mate in confusion as he saw the tears fall from her eyes.

“I’m happy.”

“Happiness is making you cry?”

“A few months ago, I was worried I would be classified as another dead whore found in an alley. Now…” Pulling her close as she broke down full out sobbing now, Spike held her tightly as he kissed away her tears.

“Do not cry my sweet. There is nothing to worry about. Everything is taken cared of, you will live a healthy, happy, content life.”

“I know. Because, you’ll be beside me, silly.” Smiling slightly, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him chastely. The utter love and devotion that filled her eyes twisted his gut with guilt. Even as a thousand year old wraith, Spike felt ashamed that for the first time in his life, he didn’t have the will or the strength to tell the most important person in his life that within the next eight hours he wouldn’t be beside her anymore or ever again.

Within the next eight hours, his brother would find him and then he would go with him. He had done what he desired, Faina would live in luxury and comfort for the rest of her life no matter where it took her once he was gone. Changing the topic, he claimed her lips and began to move within her once more. He would wear her out until she slept deeply. Only then would he be able to leave her, when she couldn’t call out for him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘It is time. Come outside.’ Rising from the bed, Spike looked down at Faina with sadness in his eyes. Two months ago, he would never have thought he’d be able to feel like this for a human, but deep within him, he could feel his heart clenching at the thought that he would never see her again. Pulling up the covers and tucking her in, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against her lips before he walked over to the dresser and pulled one of the pictures they had taken together in a photo booth to him. Looking at them now, he found them to be hilarious as he remembered the day fondly. Faina had been doing everything she could to make him smile and each frame showed a different tactic of hers before it ended with the last one in success. Faina sitting upon his lap as she pinched his grinning cheeks, a wide smile upon hers as she had laughed at the feat. ‘Come, they are getting impatient.’

Ripping the last photo off of the set, he placed it in his pocket before he headed for the bedroom door and looked over his shoulder once more at her. “Live well Faina.” he spoke softly before he turned and left the house, walking towards the waiting car and his brother who just stared at him. Immediately he was placed in handcuffs before he entered the vehicle and turning into every bit of cold, menacing wraith that he could throw at the people who had taken him, Spike pushed away the guilt and sadness he felt within him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Weeks Later

“All right, we got another one. Let’s get him cuffed and into the car. We need to head back to base.” Nodding their heads, the team quickly secured the area and started to make sure that their latest capture hadn’t left anything behind before they all paused and turned towards the entry to the dead end alley they were in.

“LET ME GO!!! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THAT BASTARD!!!” It was a woman, short and petite with a temper that could easily rival that of a wraith queen. Looking at her, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was about to give the order for them to release her and send her on her way when Todd stopped him. Looking at his wraith that had been helping them track down the wayward wraith after the hive incident, John frowned.

“What is it Todd?”

“That woman…she seems familiar. Let me speak to her.”

“ARE YOU NUTS?! She’s a civilian! She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“John, I will speak to the woman, with or without your permission. Now choose.”

“Fine! LET HER THROUGH!” Watching as his men released her, they cringed slightly when she rounded on them and managed to kick one in the shin and clock the other one in the jaw with her fist. “You sure you want to talk to her?” Trying to keep their composure as they saw her stalk towards them, they began to wonder what exactly it was that they had done to anger her so badly. “Hello miss. I am Lieutenant Colonel J….”

“WHERE’S SPIKE?!” Blinking their eyes in confusion, the two continued to look on, along with the rest of their team.

“Where’s who?”

“Where. Is. SPIKE?! Where is my MATE!!!?” Pulling out the torn picture strip that Spike had left upon the dresser top, she held it out to them and Todd finally realized why she seemed familiar. She carried the one who had given himself up’s scent.

“She’s a worshipper. She must be suffering withdrawal from the enzyme.” Knowing what the wraith was talking about, the woman unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt and pulled it open so they could see her chest.

“He’s never touched me like that! Now where’s my mate!” Stepping forward, Todd grasped her shirt and pulled the collar to the side to see that her words were indeed true. The wraith had claimed the woman as his mate. Strange indeed for a stranded wraith, but him and John’s relationship was strange for this world as well. However, he had plans for that wraith and many of the others they had captured who only wished for the familiar feel of a hive once more. They would join the alliance of human and wraith, which meant that this woman might prove useful in gaining his cooperation as he was actually being quite stubborn now.

“John. We should take her to see him.”

“Are you kidding?! She’s a security risk!”

“She is his mate and after everything I have taught you about my kind, you know the significance of such a title. The woman will come with us, even if it is only to say goodbye to him before we return home. We have the last one, there is no reason why she cannot spend the next forty eight hours with him.”

“Fine! Come with me, we’ll take you to see him.”

“Thank you!” The tiny woman growled at him, behaving like a true Wraith Queen once more.

Hours later after being put through many tests to make sure that she really was not a worshiper and had not been touched by the enzyme, John Sheppard and Todd escorted the woman to the room where they were keeping all of the wayward wraith. Opening the door, they watched as it took her no time at all to pick out Spike amongst the mass of holding cells that had been placed within the room and motioning for her to follow him, John led her to the cage and opened the door after removing the force field.

“Faina! How…?” Not wasting a second after the door had been opened, she walked into the cell with no hesitation and stormed up to him. Within the next second everyone in the room froze with shock as a loud smack echoed through the room. Eyes wide from the stinging of his cheek, Spike looked down at the woman standing before him, her head lowered and fists curled as her body shook with pent up emotions. “Faina…”

“YOU BASTARD!!! You promised me! You said you wouldn’t leave and you handed yourself over on a silver platter to them!” Smelling the salt that began to fill the air, Spike drew her to him, wrapping his arms tightly about her even as the guards raised their weapons in warning to him. Faina’s only response was to wrap her hands in his shirt and not let go as she began to cry letting him know just how hurt and betrayed she had felt when she woke in the morning to find him gone.

“I am sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“NO!” Sighing, Spike just lowered his head and rested his cheek against her hair, ignoring the incredulous stares everyone was sending his way. After a few minutes, he looked up when he heard John and Todd whisper to each other before they turned towards him and motioned for both of them to come with them.

“Faina, come.” Guiding her gently, he kept his arm about her shoulders as she refused to release his shirt, while they walked down the halls.

“Where are we going?” asked Faina warily as she looked around. Stopping before a heavy metal door that was guarded by two armed guards, Faina and Spike watched as the door opened before John motioned them in. It was a bedroom, sparsely furnished with a twin sized bed in it and an adjoining bathroom. “I…”

“It’s one of the guest quarters. We were thinking about putting you guys in regular soldier quarters, but the beds are too small and I’m sure you two are going to want…” Trailing off as he spoke, John looked at the two with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I do not understand.” said Spike as he looked at the Lieutenant Colonel and Wraith Commander. “Why…”

“Are we so understanding?” finished Todd for him, to which he just nodded. “That is something to discuss later. For now though, enjoy the time you have left. Meals shall be brought for the woman at the appropriate times.” Saying their thanks, the two watched as John and Todd left them before they turned towards each other.

“Faina.”

“Why did you leave?!”

“It was far easier to go the way I did than to let you watch me be captured. We both know they would have found me sooner or later my sweet.”

“But…why?”

“He was going to take me weeks earlier. I had to beg him to leave me be until I could set up everything for you.”

“You…that’s why you didn’t want to help me pick out furniture.”

“I failed to see the point in giving you more reminders.”

“You bought the house, you stupid, mean jerk! No matter where I go in it there is always going to be the reminder.”

“Forgive me, I should have known.” Tilting her face to look at him, Spike claimed her lips chastely before he laid his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes, he could see how tired she was, dark circles hanging beneath them. “When was the last time you slept?”

“A while ago.” she said, leaning even further against him. “I’ve been going out every night, trying to find the people that took you.” Picking her up and carrying her to the bed, he placed her atop it before he laid beside her.

“Go to sleep Faina.”

“No! You…you…”

“I will be right here my sweet. I’m not going anywhere. Now sleep.” Watching as she raised her hand and grabbed a handful of his hair, Spike smiled when she curled even further against him, the hair in her grip tightly.

“damn right.” she murmured as sleep took her and wrapping his arm about her, he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my beta Blue_Night! She gave me so many wonderful suggestions!


	5. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is up to something. Can Faina and Spike pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. The past while has been hectic, college finals, college graduation (I finally did it!) Congratulatory vacation down to florida. I'm finally back and I've lots to update. so please don't be too mad at me. :)

“I have brought her breakfast.” said Todd a few hours later. Looking at them on the bed, he inwardly smirked. Their relationship was more than he thought. ‘Time to test them.’ “I take it she has not been sleeping well since you gave yourself up.”

“No.” he replied before he asked to connect telepathically to him. ‘How long do I have with her?’

‘Problems have arisen in Atlantis. We must head back a day early. A little after lunch we shall come for you.’

‘And what will you do with her?’

‘She will be sworn to secrecy and then taken back home.’

‘She cannot…’

‘Would you really want to uproot her from her home?’

‘She has no home.’ Spike said angrily before he sighed and ran a hand through her hair. ‘Still…when her lunch is brought. Could you include a drink that will put her to sleep? I do not want her to watch me as I go.’

‘Does she truly mean so much to you?’

‘You have seen everything I have done for her and now you see how I treat her in my presence and yours. I will not forsake my mate for appearance and status.’

‘I did not mean to offend. I shall return in a few hours with her lunch.’ Leaving the room, Todd walked down the hall and met John.

“So?”

“Send a team to take him back to his cell an hour after lunch. Make sure you keep the cameras on afterward.”

“Think she’ll freak out?”

“I’m counting on it.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Faina, wake up. Breakfast has been brought for you.” Groaning, Faina snuggled closer to Spike’s body, refusing to wake up. Chuckling, he ran his hand down her side until he reached her stomach where he moved his fingers making her jump.

“Spike!”

“Hahaha! I told you to wake up. It is no one’s fault but your own that I woke you up the way I did.” Mumbling about how much of a jerk he was, Faina rubbed her eyes tiredly before she walked over to the table and sat down in one of the two chairs. Opening the plastic covered plate before her she began to eat. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.” Standing he walked over towards her and pulled the second chair so he could sit beside her. Immediately, he froze when she picked up a slice of melon and held it to his lips, which after a minute he took and ate. It had a pleasing taste to it and eagerly he picked up another and popped it into his mouth. After a minute, he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and pulled her close.

“Tell me what is on your mind?”

“hmmm…do you…think it might be possible…for…” sighing as she collected her thoughts, Faina pushed her food around.

“For what Faina?”

“For them to take me with you.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

“WHY NOT!!!??”

“Faina, my world is a cold, cruel world! You would never be happy there, not when the lines between us are so much sharper than they are here.”

“So you’re saying I would be beneath you once more?”

“Not if I could help it. You would never be beneath me. But a hive is a cold place Faina and the worshipers that live aboard them become petty easily. If they see you being treated differently than they will try to make you fall from my favor.”

“And you would believe them?”

“Never.”

“Then why does it matter!?”

“It matters because you will be in danger yet again! Because you will not be happy. Why can you not go home and accept what little I could give you? Live your life here, be happy. I have left you enough money to live your life in luxury. Take it Faina. Take it and forget me.”   Silence filled the room as Spike found his head thrown to the side, his cheek stinging from the surprisingly hard slap Faina had just given him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Is she crazy!!!? She’s going to get herself killed!!! I’m sending in a team for him now!”

“Freeze John. Let us see where this goes.”

“Todd if she gets killed it’s on my head! It took enough convincing just to allow her onto base!”

“If she gets killed than I will take full responsibility, now relax and watch.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! You know everything! You know how I came to you, what condition I was in! You healed me, cared for me, protected me and now you think because you went and won so many millions worth of dollars and bought me a house and everything I could possibly need that I can just turn my back and forget you! You think I’m that greedy, that heartless!? Going back to that house and living out my life in luxury will be absolutely worthless because you won’t be there!” Pausing in her tirade, Faina stared down at the frozen wraith before she turned on her heel and marched into the bathroom.

Staring at her retreating back, Spike continued to stare at the doorway, even when the sound of water filled the air and her clothes flew out of the bathroom and landed upon the floor. When a moment had passed, Spike stood and walked into the bathroom, watching the blurry figure move beneath the hot spray of the shower.

‘Going back to that house and living out my life in luxury will be absolutely worthless because you won’t be there!’ Again and again the words rang through his head and quickly removing his clothes he joined her, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her back towards him.

“Let me go.” she said petulantly, but he only tightened his grip about her. Yet again, she tried to get him to release her but he refused, instead burying his face into her shoulder where his mark lay. Giving in, she allowed him to hold her, the silence deafening as they stood together beneath the spray.

‘My life in luxury will be absolutely worthless because you won’t be there! Because you won’t be there! YOU WON’T BE THERE!’ Sad, he felt so overwhelmingly sad and tightening his arms about her, he tried to push it back. How could this human female have such an effect on him. How could she get beneath his skin so easily and with such sentimental words that he found himself at a loss.

Unsure of what he could say that would tell her just how much he wished she could come with him, Spike merely pressed his weight further upon her until she leaned forward, her hands coming up automatically to brace herself against the wall. Kissing her shoulders he moved his hips back a bit before he aligned his member with her core. There was no need to prepare her, she was ready, the heady, intoxicating scent filling the air told all and pressing slowly, he sunk his length within her.

“sss…Spike.” she panted as he pressed her back flush with his chest. “mmm…move…please move!” Thrusting into her, he continued to kiss along her shoulders, holding her flush to his chest as one of his hands gently caressed her stomach and the other massaged her breasts, Spike kept his thrusts shallow and firm. Minutes passed, Faina gasping in pleasure as he drove them closer and closer towards their peaks. “SPIKE!!!!” Inwardly groaning as he felt her walls collapse about him, Spike buried his teeth into her shoulder as he spilled his seed within her.

‘Faina!’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I have brought you two some lunch. Please eat.” said Todd as he connected with Spike. ‘The hot chocolate has a sedative within it. A team shall be by in an hour to collect you. She will wake in two hour’s time from when she drinks.’ Nodding his head, Spike watched as Todd left the room. Faina was curled next to him, their bought of love making too much for her still exhausted body. After having made her come again and again until she collapsed in the shower, Spike dried her off before he had returned to the bed. Since then, they had been lounging beneath the warm sheets of the bed, conversing quietly about the most mundane things and what could have been.

Standing, he quickly retrieved the tray and placed it upon the small bedside table. Picking up the mug of hot chocolate he held it out to her as he moved to sit behind her once more. “Apparently even the chill of winter has penetrated the base. They brought you some hot chocolate.” Sitting up and leaning against his chest as he now rested against the wall, Faina gingerly took the mug and began to sip it. When the heat ran down her throat, she hummed in pleasure. “Do you like it?”

“Of course. It’s hot chocolate. Want a drink?”

“After you drink a little more. I wouldn’t want to find that I like it and then drink it all.” Unaware that he was trying to make sure the drug kicked in as soon as possible, Faina placed the mug to her lips once more and drank deeply.

“Ok. Now try it.”

“Drink a little more.”

“I drank half. It’s your turn.”

“Drink a little more Faina.” Watching her closely, Spike started to inwardly curse. If there was one thing Faina was not, it was stupid and watching as her eyes started to look at her drink with suspicion, Spike knew she had figured it out when she threw the cup against the wall spilling the rest of it. Wrapping his arms about her, he pulled her down on the bed when she tried to bolt, hoping to expel the drug before it took effect.

“No!!” she cried trying to get away from him.

“Forgive me, Faina. Please forgive me.”

“You…you promised!” Full out sobbing now, Spike cradled Faina close to him as he held her down.

“Shh sweet. Go to sleep.”

“Don’t! Please don’t!”

“Got to sleep.”

“Don’t go!”

“Please. Go to sleep.” said Spike as he felt his inner resolve to leave her this way begin to crumble. ‘Go to sleep. Just go to sleep.’ he chanted over and over hoping she would give in.

“Spike.” Voice breaking as she held onto his shirt with everything she had, Faina could feel her head begin to cloud as the drug took effect. ‘Don’t go to sleep. Don’t even blink. He’ll be gone when you open them again.’ “don’t…go…”

“This is just a bad dream Faina. Go to sleep.”

“Then I…don’t want to…wake.”

“Please. For me.” said Spike as his voice finally broke. “Go to sleep.” Leaning his forehead against hers, Spike found that he could not stand to look into her watery eyes any longer and connecting with her mind, he gently pushed her into the drug’s embrace.

“spike.” Going limp, Spike stared down at her sleeping face. He could feel his resolve begin to crumble into shards as he pulled from her now resting mind, the feel of her fear, pain but most of all love for him causing his arms to tremble as he pulled her even closer to him.

‘I have truly lost everything now.’ The thought scared him, terrified him and Spike could no longer hold back the scream of emotions he felt struggling in his throat to be free. Throwing his head back, he let it out, the walls of the room reverberating with its power before it died into sorrowful sobs as he buried his head into Faina’s neck and rocked them back and forth. ‘Forgive me Faina.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Oh god.” said John as he ran a hand over his face. He had expected many things for when it came time to separate the two but he had never expected this. Inwardly, he could feel his heart clench for the wraith’s pain. It reminded him of several wraith he knew, two of which, who would be in similar pain if they ever lost their loved ones. Shaking his head, he turned towards Dr. Rodney McKay and looked at him. “Did you find anything about Faina?”

“Faina does not exist. However, from the blood samples we took, we found out that she is a one Victoria Davis. Orphan, supposedly given to the custody of her first cousin, a Roger Davis. However, both of them have been missing for the past thirteen years.”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty.”

“So we have that on our side. What about her cousin? Anything on him?”

“He’s dead. Authorities found his body in front of a rundown warehouse two hours outside of Vegas. He was fed on and one guess says that wraith there on the screen, did it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Strands of “Faina’s” hair was found in one of his hands. Plus a good sized bruise was on his face, placed there just before his death.”

“So the question is then. Did Spike kidnap Faina? Or protect her?”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Come, you shall join your brothers in the holding cells for now and then in a few hours we shall depart.” Walking into the room, Todd motioned for Spike to come with him. He could feel the overwhelming pain that filled the room and with his hand he motioned for the accompanying soldiers to back away. At first he was just going to send them in to recover the wraith without him but when John radioed him to inform him of how upset the two had become, he decided that it would be best for all involved if he did the task himself.

Watching as Spike stood from the bed and laid Faina down gently before he tucked her in, Todd studied him and his actions intently. He didn’t speak, just allowed Spike his time as he made sure everything was fine before he moved to walk towards him only to pause and turn back once more. What he did next made Todd inwardly smirk in satisfaction. ‘Well done brother.’ Walking back to the bed, Todd watched as Spike removed his leather jacket before he draped it over Faina. Brushing aside her hair, he placed one last kiss upon her forehead and then walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“mmm…spi…spike…SPIKE!!!” Sitting up in a rush, Faina looked about in a panic, hoping to spot her wraith. When she saw no sign of him, she stood from the bed only to fall as the last of the drug kept its grip upon her. Struggling to stand, she made her way to the bathroom, hoping in vain that maybe he was just hiding from her. But he wasn’t there and she felt her heart clench as she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. “SPIKE!!!!!!” she screamed.

Minutes passed as she cried, praying for someone, anyone to just give her Spike back. But when the minutes passed and he didn’t return she felt her heart clench and her mind begin to go haywire from her distress. ‘Spike.’

_‘This is just a bad dream Faina.’_

‘You kept the nightmares at bay.’

_‘I will be right here my sweet. I’m not going anywhere. Now sleep.’_

‘Liar.’

_‘Faina, my world is a cold, cruel world! You would never be happy there!’_

‘I don’t remember ever being happy. Not until you came.’

_‘It matters because you will be in danger yet again! Because you will not be happy. Why can you not go home and accept what little I could give you?’_

‘I don’t want anything but you.’ “Spike come back!”

“Does he really mean that much to you?” Looking up with a start, Faina turned to find Todd standing in the bathroom doorway, a calculating glint to his eyes. When a minute had passed and she didn’t say anything, he took a step in and squatted down to her level. “Come now, I don’t bite. I am merely curious about your relationship with that wraith. Call it a fair trade. After all, without my help you never would have gotten to see him again.” Lowering her head, Faina curled in on herself. When another minute had passed in silence, Todd sat back on his haunches and decided to try another tactic. “I must say. You have done a fine job remaining hidden from the world until now, Miss Victoria Davis.” Immediately, she looked up at him in confusion.

“Who…who is…Victoria Davis?” she asked hesitantly. Todd knew right off the bat that it was genuine confusion and frowning he grasped her chin, pausing for a second when she flinched from his touch.

“You are Victoria Davis. Do you not remember your own name?”

“I…no. I remember whore, slut. I don’t remember any other name until Spike and I gifted each other.” Frown increasing even further, Todd locked eyes with her so she knew the seriousness of his next words.

“You do not need to fear me Faina. Do you believe those words?”

“Where is Spike?”

“Back in the holding cells, but do not think about that at the moment. Do you believe my words?”

“hmm…yes.” It was a reluctant yes, but a yes none the less.

“Good. Now, I want you to relax. I am going to look into your mind and I do not want you to fear my presence.”

“please don’t.”

“Do you want to see Spike again?”

“Yes!!!!”

“Than allow me to look. If I am satisfied with what I find than I will allow you to see Spike again. Now relax. Open your mind. Remember your life.” Delving into her mind, Todd looked through everything. Her entire life, from the memories she kept right on the surface of her and Spike, to those she buried deep in the darkest recesses of her mind. He saw it all and when he was done he found his arms filled with a sobbing woman who just wanted her mate beside her and nothing else. Knocking her out, he laid her upon the bed before he turned and headed into the hall. “Return Spike to his mate immediately.”

“Yes sir!”

“I take it we have one extra person coming with us?” asked John as he moved to walk beside Todd.

“Yes, but at the moment I am in desperate need of a spar. Care to try?”

“That bad huh?”

“Your suspicions are confirmed. Spike rescued her from her cousin, killing him to make sure he never laid a hand upon her again.”

“What did he do to her?”

“Let us just say he had clients lined up. Robert is lucky. If I had a chance to get at him he would have wished I had just fed from him.”

“The cruelty of people amazes me sometimes.”

“I find I feel the same, even at ten thousand plus years old. But for now forget about all of that. Fight me before I decide to take out my anger on some poorly trained soldier.”

“Alright. Just don’t complain later when I beat you.”

“Cocky are we? Well then impudent human. We’ll just have to see who will be complaining later on. Now, fight me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and giving me inspiration when I had writer's block!


	6. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faina and Spike have been reunited. However, what will become of their futures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've had so many problems lately! But thanks to Blue_Night, I've got a few bumps on my head! She's the one who has been pushing me and reminding me to write and update, so I couldn't have done this without her! Thanks Blue_Night!!!

Beginning to stir, Faina curled in on herself. The pain of Spike’s leaving was still on the surface of her thoughts and emotions and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. “Faina wake up.” It was Spike’s voice but Faina knew it wasn’t real. He was gone, they had taken him from her and she knew she would never see him again. “Open your eyes Faina.”

“You left.” she said, speaking to the nonexistent voice.

“I know. Forgive me. Open your eyes please. Wake up.”

“If you’re not here. Then I don’t want to wake.”

“I am right here sweet. All you have to do is open your eyes.”

“Lair!” A touch against her cheek made her eyes snap open and look into the face of Spike who smiled at her softly.

“Never again my sweet. I will never lie to you again.”

“SPIKE!” Launching herself at him, Spike wrapped his arms about Faina as she grabbed his face and started to place kiss after kiss upon him. He could feel her panic fade to relief and the utter amount of it made him dizzy. Feeling her hands travel down to his pants, he let her open them and pull out his member. Groaning as her hand wrapped about him, he kissed her lips hungrily while pulling her panties off, smirking at the fact that she hadn’t dressed since he had placed her in bed after their shower. Pulling her so she straddled his lap, he easily sunk two of his fingers into her, moving them about to prepare her before he helped her to rise and then lowered her upon him, the feel of her tight, hot core about him divine.

“Faina.” He purred, bucking his hips into her once.

“Don’t move.” she said wrapping her arms about his neck.

“This is torture my sweet.”

“Then deal.” Chuckling at her anger, he gave into her request feeling that she needed to feel him as close to her as possible and purring heavily he nuzzled his claim mark, laying soft kisses against her neck.

“My sweet. May I make a suggestion?” he asked, his voice strained. Her hot core was driving him crazy and he was finding it harder and harder to hold still.

“What?”

“Open your mind to me. I will not look at anything but you will be able to feel my presence at all times.” Looking at him hesitantly, she bit her lip before she spoke.

“You’re not going to mess with my mind?”

“Never!” he growled, pulling her close for another hungry kiss before he gently entered her mind, spreading his entire presence throughout so that she felt everything that was him. Listening to her soft gasp at the new feeling before he placed a hand behind her head as she arched backwards, her cloth covered chest being pushed into his face, Spike purred in content as he deftly spun them so she now rested upon the bed and he hovered over her. Ripping the cloth from her breasts, he immediately buried his face in their softness and wrapped his lips about a peak drawing a soft moan from her lips.

“spi…spike…oh…” she panted in a dizzying mix of emotions as they rushed over her in waves. The feeling of Spike in her mind was pleasurable beyond measure and she found it hard to find any surface to cling to as he thrust into her body with slow steady thrusts while his lips kissed over her heated skin before they claimed her lips.

Entwining one of his hands with hers, Spike locked eyes with Faina. They were glazed over with everything that was happening and he smiled at her softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. “Faina.” he called, giving her something to cling to. “Breathe my sweet. Just relax and breathe. Let the emotions take you.”

“so…good…”

“beautiful.” he purred as he claimed her lips once more before he felt her body arch against him as she came hard, her muffled scream, ear piercing as it filled the room. Purring loudly at the sensation of her walls collapsing about him, Spike gave a few more thrusts into her heavenly core before he spilt his seed deep within her, panting exhausted from the session.

“never leave me again.” whispered Faina as she wrapped one of her hands in his hair once more.

“I will never leave you sweet. Never again.” he replied with strength in his voice as he leaned down to kiss her once more. When he was done, he stood and collected her into his arms before he carried her to the bathroom and the sound of the shower starting filled the air.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Knock knock.” Entering the room after he made his presence known, John Sheppard watched as Faina immediately turned to wrap her arms about Spike in a death grip. It was obvious that the last two times he had been taken from her had caused mental stress and he inwardly sighed for having put her through even more. She didn’t deserve the way her life had turned out. Raising his hands, he stood still in the doorway and locked eyes with her. “I’m not going to take him from you Faina. You’re safe.”

It appeared his words meant little to her because all she did was tighten her grasp about Spike who actually started to take on a darker appearance as though he was being choked. Walking in even further, he let the door close before he took a seat at the table and folded his hands in his lap, taking on as non threatening a position as he could manage, the entire time, his eyes still locked with her fearful ones. After a few more tense minutes, it appeared that it worked because Spike inhaled deeply and gratefully before he pulled Faina’s arms from about his neck and moved them so they were grasping the front of his shirt instead as he wrapped his arms about her. He wasn’t about to push her away because they had company when she was terrified that he would be taken from her.

“Faina,” said John softly, watching her tense up immediately. “My name is John Sheppard. I am the head of security in Atlantis which is a city in the Pegasus Galaxy. It is where your mate, Spike, and his brothers come from. The reason I am here is because we have come to bring them home. They do not belong here and we have no desire for any of them to get the thought into their heads about even trying to reveal Earth’s location. Are you understanding what I am saying?”

“Spike gave up trying months ago.” she said trying to fight for him to stay.

“We know. But he still needs to return to Atlantis with us. If he doesn’t than the government will kill him.” Raising his hand to stop her protest, John continued. “You love him right?” Nodding her head hastily, John smiled. “Good, than this should be easier for you. Todd.” he called looking towards the door as it opened once more and the tall wraith commander entered with a pleased smile upon his lips. Immediately, Faina grasped whatever she could of Spike, her voice coming out panicked and frightened as she shook her head no and began to shake in her mate’s arms, her head buried just beneath his chin.

“It is alright Faina.” said Todd with a gentle voice. “We have not come to take him from you. On the contrary we have come to offer you something instead.” Moving to stand beside John, Todd reached out his hand and purred contently when John took it, entwining their fingers. Immediately he could see Faina’s fear begin to subside as she stared at the two of them while Spike growled in annoyance. Opening his mouth into a wide smile, Todd stood proudly. “If I may, I would like to formally introduce us to you. I am High Commander Todd and this is my mate, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. We are the heads of an alliance between fifteen hives and Atlantis. We live in peace while searching for a cure for feeding and more hives come to join us every month.” Gauging their reactions, Todd continued on with a bit of humility in his voice. “It is with some regret that I must inform you two that I have been testing the both of you. But now that I have all of the evidence and answers I need, my mate and I would like to extend to you both an invitation.” Nodding his head, John slowly walked over and crouched before Faina, pulling something from his back pocket. Opening it, he showed her what he had and watched as her cautiousness subsided he smiled and handed it to her.

“If you are willing Faina. We would like it if you and your mate would become part of our alliance. I have no doubts that the two of you would fit in perfectly and I believe that I have just the hive for the two of you to live upon. If you’re not willing to live upon a hive though, we have rooms suited to wraith in Atlantis where the two of you can live.” Watching her hand shake as she looked at the picture of his family waiting for them back on Atlantis, John knew that she and her mate would accept. Waiting patiently for an answer, John smiled as Spike wrapped his arms about her tighter and began to comb his hand through her hair as he rocked her back and forth, his own small state of shock beginning to show.

“What do you say my sweet. Walk beside me till death?” he asked tilting her head up to look at him.

“Always.” she replied with a choked voice before he kissed her deeply and chastely.

“You know you can never return here Faina correct?” asked John with seriousness.

“I have nothing.” she replied.

“Alright then it’s settled. Now that we know you’re coming with, I’m going to go set up a few things and then we’ll go to your house so you can pack your clothes.”

“Thank you.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Faina, why are you stopping?” asked Spike as he watched his mate close the duffle bag she had been given. It was barely even half way full and Spike was confused beyond belief as he knew she had more clothes than that. He had made sure she did.

“We should hurry. They have things to do.” she replied with a quiet voice.

“Sweet, all preparations have been made. Colonel Sheppard and High Commander Todd have made it very clear to us that we can take our time. They even brought a crate for us to pack. Anything you desire to take with, you are to pack. Do not worry about time. Now go back into your closet and pack the rest of your clothes. I want it empty when I walk in there next understood?”

“Yes Spike.”

“Good, now get to it. I’m going to go pack a few things into the crate.” Leaving his mate alone in the bedroom, Spike traveled down to the living room where the crate along with John and Todd sat waiting.

“I must say Spike, you did pretty well. She has everything she could ever need.” said John sitting upon the couch.

“That was the plan.”

“But she’s giving it all up, just for you.” standing, John walked over to him and patted his shoulder. “You did good Spike. Very good. If only there were more people out there like you.” Slapping his hands together, John looked about. “Is there anything I can help you guys pack?”

“Yes. I bought Faina things to help keep her occupied and I do not wish to leave them behind.”

“Perfect! Point me in the right direction.”

“Those three sets of books over there on the shelf. I would like those packed. I believe she put her sewing things upstairs in the second bedroom. I will fetch those. If you are finished with the books by the time I return, could you start upon the movies please?”

“Of course. Go collect the sewing stuff.” Nodding his head, Spike turned to do so, his ears just picking up John’s words as he told Todd that Faina and him would have no trouble fitting in in Atlantis. Entering the second bedroom, he quickly gathered the box containing a brand new sewing machine in it along with a bag filled with needles, thread, scissors and all the other necessary supplies one would need. Taking those downstairs he quickly returned for the yards of fabric sitting neatly in two piles in one corner before he returned yet again to the living room.

“What was she going to make?” asked Todd as he eyed the fabric.

“A quilt for our bed. It was one of her few reliefs her cousin allowed her when she was with him. Of course, she didn’t get to keep them, he sold them for more money, but the point is, she desires to continue the trade.”

“Well what she doesn’t have for the rest of it we can easily send for on Atlantis. Don’t worry Spike, she’ll be able to do whatever she desires to her heart’s content.”

“I am glad. May I enquire though as to the specific hive you referred to earlier. Won’t the worshipers become jealous that she is my mate?”

“No.” said Todd handing a stack of movies to John who was organizing the crate. “In the alliance there are many other couples like us and everyone is equal including the worshipers, although they tend to remain in their ways. However we do not kill them or beat them for punishments nor do we starve them or send them to the feeding cells if they annoy us. They are under our protection along with several villages and we treat them as such. But back to your original concern, this particular hive does not have any worshipers. However the one human who lives aboard it will give you no cause for fear.”

“Are they the mate of a wraith as well?”

“Yes, you saw her and her mate in the picture I handed Faina back at base. She is our daughter.” said John with pride before Todd spoke up.

“And the queen of the hive.” The look of shock upon Spike’s face was incredulous and smirking Todd continued. “She holds great power in her hands and the complete loyalty of all the wraith upon her hive. It is a small crew at the moment but with time it will grow, I have no doubt of that. However the main reason we believe it to be the ideal hive for you two is because your mate and her are close in age, share similar interests and she is very adept when it comes to healing injuries of the heart and mind. Her head healer and his assistants are very skilled with the physical wounds and work closely as well with another hive whose commander specializes in healing. It is also the safest hive in the alliance, with two other hives assigned specifically to guard it and the charges healing upon it. It is the ideal place for you two and she and her mate the Commander of the hive are always looking for another officer. Your skill with Faina and her injuries gives us cause to believe that you could be of great service to her. Is that something you would find acceptable?” Thinking it over for a minute as the last of the movies and games came off of the shelf and were placed in the crate, Spike nodded his head.

“Yes. I would like to meet this human queen if possible.”

“Then it shall be arranged.”

“Done.” said John as he finished placing everything in the crate. “Is there anything else you want to pack?”

“We have not had the chance to get much. It is mostly furniture and bare essentials.”

“What’s in the kitchen?”

“A ten setting dish set with cutlery. She pushed for me to help her pick one out that would suit both of us. It is still in the box I believe. It appears that after I left, she didn’t even try to unpack apart from what we had gotten done the day I was taken.”

“Go get it.”

“There is no need.”

“Spike.” said John with a commanding tone. “Go get it. If she pushed you to help her pick it out than that means that in her mind it was a wedding gift most newlyweds look for after they marry. That means, it’s important. So get it. We’ve only filled three quarters of the crate, I’m sure the box will fit and we can pack the fabric around it, so it doesn’t bust.” Aquicising to John’s order, Spike quickly retrieved the box and it was added to the crate, surrounded by the fabric so it wouldn’t move. “Alright. Looks like there’s room for one more large, flat item.”

“Spike?” Turning their heads, the three males looked at the timid woman who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Even though John and Todd were there with them and a van was parked in the driveway with a soldier, she was still worried Spike was going to be taken from her.

“What is it sweet?” he asked coming over to her.

“How much room is in the crate?”

“What you got kiddo?” asked John friendly, trying to ease her stress a bit.

“I want to bring our bed set.”

“Faina that is trivial.” began Spike.

“But we picked it out together.”

“We can get another in Atlantis.”

“The sheets and pillow cases are in my bag. We just need to pack the comforter.”

“It is a heavy comforter sweet. It would never fit.”

“May I suggest something?” Looking towards John who stood with his arms crossed, the two gave him their attention. “You two picked it out together. As I just explained to you Spike, she looks at it as a wedding present, but more to the point. Every wraith who has acquired items such as clothes and other things has been given a duffle bag. You Spike, have been given not only a duffle bag but a crate as well because of Faina. Use them. Your duffle is half empty. Place your things in the crate and then roll up the comforter and place it in the duffle. It will fit.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” exclaimed Faina as she suddenly gained a burst of energy. “Come on Spike!” Grabbing his shirt collar, Faina began to move up the stairs, dragging a flustered Spike behind her much to the amusement of John and Todd who merely stood and watched. When they reached the bedroom, Spike watched as Faina tore open his duffle bag and started to pull out the clothes he had, setting a pair of sleep pants and another day’s clothes off to the side. “Take these downstairs then come back!”

“What about those?” he asked as she shoved the remaining items into his hands.

“Hmm? Oh, I have just enough room in my duffle for them. That way, you have another set if we can’t get to our crate for a while. Go on! I’m going to fold up the comforter and you can help me get it in.” Doing as he was told, Spike took his clothes down to a snickering John who packed them in the crate while he returned to his mate, helping her to wrestle the comforter into his now empty duffle.

“Sweet, this is not going to fit.”

“Hmm? Of course it is. All we have to do is get the zipper zipped.”

“And it’s not going to budge.”

“That’s because you don’t know the secret technique.” Raising an eye ridge now at his mate, Spike waited to see what this “special technique” was. Watching as his mate stood, Spike couldn’t help but to burst out laughing when she sat upon the duffle and used her thighs and weight to compress the stubborn comforter even more. “Zip it up!”

“Of course sweet. This “special technique” of yours is truly wondrous.” Continuing to chuckle, Spike finished zipping up the bag before he stood and gathered it and his mate’s. “Is that everything?”

“Everything but the furniture.” Laying her head against his arm, Faina eyed the pieces of wood with a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

“I am sorry we could not enjoy them or the house more my sweet.” Pausing, he watched the top of her head shake side to side.

“No. I don’t mind, really. This furniture and house mean nothing if you’re not here to share it with me. Besides, we know it will last for a long time and the government has agreed to purchase more furniture to fill the other three bedrooms as well. The family in need that this house and everything in it is going to will enjoy it where we could not. That is enough for me.”

“Hmm. Perhaps when we are settled, the chance might come where we can look for a bed of our own together once more in Pegasus.” Watching his mate’s reaction, Spike felt his chest swell with pride when she looked up at him with excited eyes.

“Really?”

“Really. Now, come. It is time to go home.”

“Home sounds nice. It’s been so long since I’ve had one.”

“Then let us hurry sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this and knocking me in the head a couple dozen times. I've had so much trouble both with writing and my internet so it's been a challenge to get things done or even put up. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me! I promise I'll be updating more often! Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this and giving me a spectacular idea for where to take this story.


End file.
